Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98AUSversexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct shrub rose plant which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed seedlings.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety that is a disease-resistant, rich, dark crimson red rose with beautiful, full-petalled blooms with a powerful, old rose fragrance, that repeat flowers throughout the summer.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Rick, dark crimson blooms that turn to a shade of rich purple;
2. Strong, bushy rather upright growth;
3. Repeat flowering; and
4. Very good disease resistance.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wolverhampton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.